Unfezant
|} Unfezant (Japanese: ケンホロウ Kenhallow) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 32. It is the final form of . Biology Unfezant is a Pokémon resembling a gamebird. It is primarily dark gray with lighter gray markings. The light gray markings consist of a heart-shaped patch covering its face and throat, two patches divided by a lacy line on its wings, and intricate stripes with dark rimming on its tail feather. Its beak and eyes are yellow, and it has light gray legs with three clawed toes and a spur on the ankle. The male Unfezant has a reddish pink, around its eyes. Long, ribbon-like growths from the wattle extend over its head and down past its shoulders. By swinging its head, the male threatens its opponents. The male also has a mint green underside with speckling towards the chest. In contrast, the female lacks a wattle and has brown markings on its underside. It is also more adept at flying than the male. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Unfezant Ash's Tranquill, which he had caught as a , evolved into Unfezant in An Amazing Aerial Battle!. Other A male Unfezant owned by Skyla debuted in Cilan Takes Flight!. It was used in a battle against and lost to his . He reappeared in 's Gym battle in An Amazing Aerial Battle!, where he briefly battled his before falling to . A male Unfezant appeared in Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, under the ownership of Alain, where it was used in the final round of the Lumiose Conference against Ash. Minor appearances A male and female Unfezant appeared in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bianca's father has a male Unfezant, which , , and used as children to practice behind his back. Skyla owns a female Unfezant which was first used to battle in a Gym battle. Cheren's male Unfezant, which evolved twice from the he caught before arriving at Castelia City, was twice used in battle in the Unova Pokémon League. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Lostlorn Forest ( ) , Dragonspiral Tower ( ) }} , , , and , ( ) Dragonspiral Tower ( ) }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V Generation VI Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=520 |name2=Tranquill |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=521 |name3=Unfezant |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin While its pre-evolutions resemble wild pigeons and doves, Unfezant most closely resembles a , such as a , or . It is also similar in appearance to the . Unfezant's gender differences reflect in real-life birds in that males have large wattles and are more colorful than the females. Name origin Unfezant may be a combination of the corruptions of unpleasant, unfazed, and . Kenhallow may derive from けんもほろろ ken-mo-hororo (curt or brusque). Additionally, ケン ken and ホロロ hororo are both onomatopoeia of pheasant cries. In other languages . Also, ケン ken and ホロロ hororo are both onomatopoeia of pheasant cries. |de=Fasasnob|demeaning=From and Snob |fr=Déflaisan|frmeaning=From and |es=Unfezant|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Unfezant|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=켄호로우 Kenhorrow|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=轟隆雉雞 / 轰隆雉鸡 Hōnglóngzhìjī|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Унфезант Unfezant|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Unfezant External links |} de:Fasasnob fr:Déflaisan it:Unfezant ja:ケンホロウ pl:Unfezant zh:高傲雉鸡